Percabeth Reunion!
by percabethluva1211
Summary: Percabeth Reunion with a twist. See what Hera has in store... Takes place between SoN and MoA!


**HI EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO WISH ME LUCK! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, books, ect. (But I wish I did!)**

ANNABETH:

The Argo II was nearing the Roman camp. OH…. MY….GODS! I couldn't wait to see Percy! But I was more worried than excited. What if he didn't remember me?! Or got a new girlfriend?! What if he… just doesn't love me anymore. That thought made me shudder. _Relax Annabeth! You sound like a daughter of Aphrodite! _

As I sat in my room, I took the metal chocolate box that Percy had given me for Valentine's Day, out from under the bed. I started using the box for pictures of me and Percy. I looked at my favorite one. Thalia had taken it a couple weeks before Percy disappeared. We were walking on the beach when all of the sudden Percy wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me in the air. Thalia caught the moment mid-spin. Percy was laughing and my face was scrunched up. I sighed. I missed him so much. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice I was crying. I also didn't notice the figures appear in my doorway.

"Annabeth, you know, Jason could just do the talking, and you can just hang back until I beat the crap out of Percy!" Thalia said, while Piper and her came and sat on my bed. "Yeah, Annabeth. I haven't even met him yet and I'm ready to give him a piece of my mind!" Piper exclaimed, trying to look tough like Thalia. That was hard for a daughter of Aphrodite. "You know what, I think I will have Jason do the talking for me." And with that I got up and left. I felt bad for lying to them, but I didn't want them to see me cry again. I knew I couldn't let my feelings get in the way. This was a diplomatic mission and I had to do all the talking.

I walked around the ship for what seemed like hours until I heard Leo say over the intercom, "Attention passengers! This is your amazingly handsome captain of this awesome ship, Leo." "Leo!" Piper screeched as we heard a loud bang and heard Leo mumble something that sounded like an ow. "Anyway we should be at Camp Jupiter in about… NOW! HOLD ON", shouted Leo. I scrambled to hold on to the ledge, followed by Jason. "You ready?" He asked, his eyebrows knit with concern. I guess he could tell I was nervous. "Ready as I'll ever be" I replied as we approached the camp. _I'm coming for you, Percy. Whether you like it or not, _I thought.

PERCY:

She was on that ship. That's all that mattered to me. I just wanted to be with her again. I missed her so much. The way she smiled, laughed, held my hand, and kissed me. She was all I needed. I could barely contain my excitement. I was practically jumping up and down when Reyna said "Percy, contain yourself. We still have to be serious here." She was right, but I had a hard time keeping it together.

The latter to the ship fell down. _This is it, _I thought to myself. The first person to climb down was a guy about sixteen years old that looked like Thalia. _Must be Jason. _My heart stopped when I saw her climb down the latter, followed by Thalia, and two kids I've never seen before. Annabeth ran towards me. She was beautiful as always, but her eyes were puffy from crying. She had dark circles under her eyes. She looked depressed, which upset me deeply. I opened my arms to hug her when she twisted my arm backwards and pinned me down on the ground, her dagger against my throat. I could tell the Roman campers were going to attack but I waved them off. I was about to get ranted at by my Wise Girl.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! HOW DARE YOU?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU AND WORRYING ABOUT YOU FOR EIGHT MONTHS! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE SITTING ON YOUR ASS AT THIS CAMP! I HAVE BARELY SLEPT IN EIGHT MONTHS BECAUSE OF YOU! AND YOUR MOM! DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH YOUR MOM! SHE AND PAUL HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ANND CAN'T EVEN LOOK FOR YOU! AND YOU DIDN'T CALL OR IRIS MESSAGE ME ONCE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY-" I cut her off by picking her up and spinning her in a hug. "I love you so much. When I woke up you were the only thing I could remember." I explained. "I love you, too, Seaweed Brain. You didn't forget me?"

"I could never forget you, Wise Girl." "I missed you being my Seaweed Brain", she said, just before I kissed her. She ran her hands through my hair. We were getting really into it when the ground shook and someone interrupted. "Ahem. Well this has been entertaining but I'm ready to start embarrassing you guys and I won't wait for intoductions", Hera exclaimed. Annabeth blushed when she saw the campers staring but gave Hera a dirty look. Hera ignored it and cut straight to the chase. "As you all know, you are here because you guys have to unite to fight Gaea. You guys will have to work as one. You must connect with one another. To get you started I'm going to show you the seven half-bloods of the prophecy and then pick one of them and show you their three weakest moments. Excited? I am."

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCM IS FINE! TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE, BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL!**


End file.
